El corazón de un mago
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Bokuto, Bokuto… ¡¿A quién estaba llamando así! ¿Era acaso algún tipo de broma? Porque no era divertido. [One-shot de la serie "Las cuatro casas"] [Hogwarts AU]


**Holiwis~~**  
 **Esta es otra historia perteneciente a la serie "Las cuatro casas", un AU en Hogwarts con los adorables niños de Haikyuu. Y, bueno, este fue un pequeño drabble para el cumpleaños de una amiga, porque su OTP es el Bokuaka.**  
 **Espero que os guste.**  
 **Besitos~~**

* * *

Después del partido de Quidditch, en aquella fría mañana de otoño, todo el campo había quedado en silencio. Gryffindor había ganado contra Ravenclaw holgadamente y, todo su equipo, se había marchado raudo y veloz a festejarlo. Mientras tanto, él, permanecía aún allí, agarrando su escoba firmemente mientras paseaba su mirada dorada por las gradas vacías.

Todavía sentía la euforia bullendo en su interior, la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas y la presión palpitándole en las sienes. ¡Había sido un gran partido! ¡Había sido EL partido! Aún notaba su respiración rápida y entrecortada, producto de unos sentimientos que parecían imposibles de contener. Koutarou alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y le pareció el más bonito que jamás había contemplado, aún cuando estuviera gris, encapotado y amenazara con una tormenta peligrosa, de esas que te calaban los huesos y te dejaban tiritando durante todo el día. Daba igual, habían ganado y, eso, era todo lo que le importaba.

¿Qué hora sería? Debería volver a su sala común para festejar la victoria, disfrutar con sus compañeros… Y, dejarse caer, tal vez, por las mazmorras, con la esperanza de cobrar esa apuesta hecha con su mejor amigo Tetsurou. Le debía cuatro galeones. ¡Cuatro! Era una suma considerable de dinero. Y no pensaba dejarlo pasar. El Gryffindor hizo una cuenta mental acerca de todas las cosas que podría comprarse en Hogsmeade cuando fuera durante aquel curso y, al cabo de unos minutos (comprobando el lío que se estaba haciendo con los números), llegó a la conclusión de que serían muchas… Aquello le llenó, todavía más, de una alegría que sería difícil de contener en los próximos días. Sería una pequeña bolita llena de energía desprendiendo euforia por cada poro de su piel.

¡Es que era el mejor día de su vida! No solo ganaba sino que, encima, se podría comprar todos los caprichos que se le pasaran por la cabeza. ¿Acaso podría pedir algo mejor?

Inspiró profundamente el olor a tierra mojada que llegaba hasta su nariz y aumentó su sonrisa. Sí. Hoy era un gran día.

Con la escoba sobre su hombro, salió corriendo del campo de Quidditch, sorteando los grupos de estudiantes que aprovechaban la mañana antes de que cayera la tromba de agua prometida.

―Eso no está bien, Bokuto ―escuchó decir a una voz suave y calmada. Todo él se paró de golpe, sorprendido, como si no terminara de creérselo.

¿Bokuto?

No era posible. Ese era su apellido.

¿Qué grindylows…?

Koutarou deshizo el camino andado, alejándose del castillo todo lo que pudo y desechando por un momento sus planes de cobrar la apuesta; bajó la colina de hierba esmeralda y giró hacia la derecha, preparado para ocultarse tras unos arbustos. Allí, junto al camino de tierra que llevaba hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosques, había un chico sentado sobre el pequeño banco de piedra blanco. Vestía con la misma túnica que el resto de alumnos del colegio, era el uniforme después de todo, aunque, había algo que resultaba extraño, dado que aquella mañana de sábado, todos habían optado por ropa más casual y normal. Intentó acercarse más para ver en qué casa estaba. Gryffindor no podía ser, eso estaba claro, porque le habría visto en la sala común. Y Slytherin… Simplemente no le sonaba haberle visto junto a Tetsurou. Y, podía poner la mano en el fuego si decía que conocía a todos los que estaban en la casa de la serpiente.

El chico se inclinó hacia adelante y sacó algo de la bolsa de tela que descansaba junto a sus pies. Estaba intrigado. Koutarou se asomó por encima de los arbustos para tener una mayor visibilidad de los movimientos del chico. Un destello azul brillante llegó hasta sus ojos y, solo entonces, entendió en qué casa estaba. Ravenclaw. La casa de Rowena, la misma a la que habían vapuleado hacía tan solo una hora en el partido de Quidditch. ¿Sería muy descortés por su parte el acercarse y saludar? No podía negar que escuchar su apellido de labios de aquel chico, que no debía de ser mayor de doce años, había despertado la curiosidad y la intriga en él.

―Bokuto, estate quieto ―pidió nuevamente el chico, amablemente aunque con un ligero tono de reproche, dando otra vez la espalda a los arbustos.

Bokuto, Bokuto… ¡¿A quién estaba llamando así?! Solo él estaba sentado en aquel banco, no había nadie más, y el propio Koutarou permanecía escondido tras los arbustos, fuera de su campo de visión. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? ¿Era acaso algún tipo de broma? Porque no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia. Aquella situación estaba sacándole de sus casillas. Pensaba que era una simple jugarreta de su cerebro. Que podía ser. Pero no. Casi podía sentir cómo toda la felicidad que había experimentado por haber ganado el partido, se evaporaba rápidamente como el agua bajo los rayos del sol en una mañana de verano. Solo veía al chico mover los brazos frente a él, pero no veía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Y si había algo que Koutarou no soportaba, era no saber las cosas. Un graznido llegó hasta sus oídos al tiempo que saltaba de su escondite, dispuesto a averiguar aquello que se suponía que ocultaba el chico, sobresaltando al Ravenclaw y a su… ¿mascota?

Koutarou parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo. Sus ojos dorados no hacían más que desplazarse entre la mirada inquisidora del animal a la indiferente del chico, al cual le faltó poco para tirarle la piedra caliza que tenía pegada a las garras del búho. Alzó el dedo y, sin poder evitar que le temblase, abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar todo lo que estaba recorriendo su mente.

―¡AH! ―exclamó, señalando acusadoramente al ave y al chico―. ¡ES EL DESTINO!

Los ojos negros del Ravenclaw le miraron fijamente, fijándose en él dos agujeros profundos, como si estuvieran intentando buscar algún tipo de señal que le dijera quién era y por qué le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

―Perdona, ¿nos conocemos?

―¡Obviamente! ―dijo como si fuera la cosa con más sentido del mundo. El chico no hizo más que permanecer en silencio y alzar una ceja, esperando calmadamente una explicación―. ¡Has llamado a tu búho como yo! ―El Ravenclaw permaneció en silencio y pareció sopesar las palabras del chico durante unos segundos antes de asentir lentamente, como si empezara a comprender realmente los motivos del Gryffindor para interrumpirle. Lo que no le pasó por alto fue la sonrisa de superioridad (aunque atolondrada) del jugador de Quidditch―. Es obvio que has oído hablar de mi y que, muerto por la curiosidad de saber si realmente era tan bueno, viniste a verme jugar y, por supuesto, de la admiración que sientes hacia mí…

―Bokuto significa "Búho cornudo" ―aclaró, interrumpiéndole, sin ganas de escuchar la amenaza latente de un monólogo centrado en su persona. Podía notar cómo un fuerte dolor comenzaba a taladrar sin piedad su cabeza al escuchar semejantes tonterías. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y empezó a masajearlo mientras intentaba hacer desaparecer semejante molestia―. Es el nombre que le dio mi primo pequeño ―Y, como si no hubiera sido suficiente, añadió en casi un susurro―. Ni siquiera sé quién eres.

Koutarou permaneció callado durante lo que a él le pareció una eternidad y rió. Soltó una carcajada tan alta y estridente, que hizo que el pobre búho agitara las alas, asustado.

―¡Eso tiene fácil solución! ―exclamó animado, acercándose más de la cuenta y extendiendo la mano frente al rostro del Ravenclaw―. Soy Bokuto Koutarou, alumno de tercero y el mejor cazador de Gryffindor que…

―Oh… Ya te recuerdo… ―dijo, en un susurro apenas audible―. Eres aquel tipo escandaloso que no dejó de aplaudir cuando fui seleccionado para Ravenclaw ―Su tono no había cambiado lo más mínimo con respecto a sus frases anteriores, aunque podía señalar con claridad que la sola presencia del Gryffindor le irritaba, le molestaba a cotas inimaginables. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ruidoso? ¿Por qué tenía que molestarle cuando había elegido aquel sitio, precisamente, para que nadie le encontrase mientras se dedicaba a cuidar de su pequeño búho? Se levantó del banco y, cogiendo la bolsa de tela con una mano y llevando al búho en el antebrazo, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del castillo.

Koutarou frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver cómo le ignoraba, pero, aquello no lo detuvo para intentar conseguir su objetivo.

―¡Ey! ―gritó mientras le perseguía. El búho no hacía más que girar la cabeza y mirarle, como si así pudiera adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones y, sopesando seriamente, si tendría que echar a volar en su dirección para atacarle―. ¡Ey! ¡Espera!

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, cansadamente, deteniéndose en mitad del camino y girando la cabeza para mirarle.

―No me has dicho tu nombre ―esbozó una sonrisa amplia al tiempo que esperaba su respuesta. El Ravenclaw intentó serenarse y no poner los ojos en blanco, fruto de su desesperación. ¿Tan complicado era entender que solo quería ocuparse de su pequeño búho a solas? Sin embargo, nunca llegó a comprender qué fue lo que le empujó a decirle su nombre a aquel chico. Tal vez la vaga esperanza de que le dejara en paz.

―Akaashi Keiji ―echó un vistazo a la puerta del castillo antes de volver a mirar a Koutarou―. ¿Puedo irme ya, Bokuto-senpai? ―preguntó, añadiendo al nombre del Gryffindor aquella palabra que le habían enseñado sus padres como muestra de respeto hacia alguien mayor que él que se encontrara dentro de la misma institución.

Pero, Keiji, se arrepintió casi en el acto de haberle llamado así. Observó cómo el rostro del Gryffindor mutaba, incapaz de contener una sucesión de variadas emociones que sabía, tenía la horrible corazonada (y que esperaba que no fuera más que eso, una corazonada), de que acabarían en un montón de gritos y palabrería sin sentido.

―Senpai… M-me has llamado senpai… ―repitió, incrédulo. Su tono reflejaba la sorpresa y salía cómo un pequeño hilo de voz entre que iba desde los tonos más agudos hasta el susurro ahogado―. ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¡Me has llamado senpai!

Sí, definitivamente, Keiji se arrepentía de haberle llamado así. El Ravenclaw comenzó a planear su huida lo más rápidamente que podía antes de que el Gryffindor se tirase encima de él a abrazarle, como amenazaban aquellos brazos abiertos de par en par y el brillo emocionado que refulgía en sus ojos.

―Tengo que irme. Se hace tarde ―Se excusó antes de apresurar el paso―. Adiós, Bokuto-san.

Keiji abandonó lo más rápido que pudo los jardines del castillo, introduciéndose entre sus muros de piedra antes de que Koutarou le siguiera. Creía que se había librado de él, que ya estaría a salvo y protegido, y, sin embargo, el viento fue caprichoso y le trajo la voz quejumbrosa del Gryffindor, demasiado alta, clara y aguda para su gusto.

―¡Pero Akaashi, vuelve a llamarme senpai!


End file.
